Lucy's beginning
by ihateyoudg
Summary: Todo esto se enfoca en una chica de 21 años que a pesar de tener una vida completa con una familia sumamente poderosa decide acabar con su vida por no verle sentido alguno y ver que no hay ni una pizca de esperanza en los humanos, hasta que en un momento dado antes de acabar con su vida recibe mensajes extraños que al final terminaran cambiando su vida para siempre.


**Principio de Lucy**

Comenzando desde mi niñez tuve cualquier mente de cualquier niño, no defino desde que edad porque desde siempre hasta que cumplí 13 todo lo que significaba la vida para mí era una simple fantasía; desde princesas hasta brujas, dioses hasta semidioses, amor hasta el odio y así. Era un mundo sin que la realidad tuviera alguna posibilidad dentro de ella, porque aun sin saber que era su verdadera definición mezclaba la fantasía con la realidad y prácticamente para mí todo eso era mi felicidad. Luego al caer a la adolescencia donde me crecieron dos bolsas en mi pecho, mini bolitas en mi cara y apenas entraba a la etapa de que todo se me era curioso, aun en mí existía la fantasía, pues si hablamos de libros allí es donde encontré mi segundo mundo especial, a pesar de que en esa etapa de mi vida apenas estaba por caer a un profundo hueco hacía la realidad pues aun quedaba mis creencias fantasiosas a mi manera de ver a la vida, creía en vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas y en el amor para siempre. Al paso de los años ya era un hecho que mi conciencia iba a ir madurando, que al ir cayendo a la realidad los golpes que me daba nunca fueron lindos, pero uno por costumbre aprende de ello y sabe cuando esquivarlos cuando vuelven a pasar, mi manera de pensar se extendió más y con muy pocos compartía mis propias opiniones, ya que la mayoría de la gente le gusta es contradecirme en vez de escucharme y obligarme a creer en lo que ellos creen, y no solo pasaba con personas de la misma edad que yo o los que eran mayores entre 21 a los 26, a esa edad aun se comparte la misma iniciativa que cualquiera de 15 para adelante, solo que en la generación de jóvenes adultos su carencia de inteligencia se reduce al "Soy mayor que tu y he vivido más que tu así que lo sé todo" mientras en realidad no han vivido ni la más mínima mitad de la vida que algunos niños y Adolescentes han tenido que confrontar a lo poco que han vivido, pues daré un ejemplo: La típica historia que suele suceder mucho hoy en día de un niño de 10 años (o quizás menos) es pobre, su madre padece de una enfermedad como para poder trabajar y su padre es un detestable hombre que se ahoga en sus propias penas con el alcohol, donde desprecia a su hijo golpeándolo y culpándolo de "n" cantidad de cosas, donde el niño además de pasar por esas horribles experiencias también en el colegio donde puede ser que no tiene amigos y tiene que lidiar con chicos que le hacen bullying; a diferencia de un niño que es bien cuidado por sus padres, le dan lo que puedan darle, tiene siempre comida en la mesa, mucho amor y experiencias balurdas donde todo el mundo las termina viviendo.

Además de esto le siguen los adultos, que por ser muy mayores hay que tenerles el sumo respeto, donde si nosotros les faltamos el respeto caemos a un severo castigo y cuando ellos nos faltan el respeto no podemos hacer nada al respecto, que se la viven diciendo que siempre debemos tratarlos con respeto y así, mientras en realidad ellos al perder los estribos pierden totalmente la moralidad de pedirnos el respeto dado a que ellos no terminan dando el ejemplo. Y no hablemos que cuando discutimos ellos se vuelven totalmente sordos y los únicos que siempre tienen la razón son ellos, cuando en realidad en ese momento en el que tenemos la razón somos nosotros -Cuando la tenemos, claro- pero ya ese es otro tema, todos pasamos por la misma etapa. En fin, es momento de concentrarnos en otra cosa, lo que inicia esta historia, mi vida cuando al fin empieza a tener un poco de chispa, cuando encontré algo que me iba a cambiar totalmente mi vida, todo lo que conocía o tenía de conocimiento se ha expandido más allá, realmente no sé cómo explicarlo pero me entenderán cuando todo esto comience aunque el principió de este prologo no tenga sentido alguno para ustedes.


End file.
